


Собачья работа

by Klea_Strix



Series: CM: Животные [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klea_Strix/pseuds/Klea_Strix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У команды есть правило: "Не составлять профили друг друга", но иногда так трудно удержаться...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Собачья работа

— Нет, все же он не похож на кота, хотя и ведет себя как мартовский...   
— Но как он движется...   
— Гарсиа, я слышала, что ты была под впечатлением от танцев Моргана.   
— От кого?!   
— Неважно, я о другом сейчас — ты редко видишь его на оперативной работе. Ему и «фас» говорить не нужно, типичный представитель семейства псовых.   
— А что? Может, еще породу ему подберем?   
— Доберман.   
— Нет, слишком изящен. К тому же доберманы чаще или ищейки или сторожевые собаки, Морган же — типичный бойцовый пес, догнал, схватил...   
— Съел.   
— Нет, в нем слишком сильно полицейское воспитание, так что схватил и понес хозяину.   
— А единственного кого он признает, как хозяина, это Хотч.   
— Да, только тот не очень рад такому питомцу, слишком хлопотно.   
— Вернемся лучше к породам. Значит полицейский пес. Будем советоваться с кинологами?   
— Зачем? Все есть в интернете.   
— Гарсиа, ты хоть на отдыхе от него оторвись.   
— Это и есть мой отдых.   
— Не нужен нам интернет. Ротвейлер он, чистопородный — энергичный, подвижный, сильный, выносливый, бесстрашный.   
— А что, ему подходит.   
— Главное он и внешне на ротвейлера похож: мощный, сильный и...   
— И шоколадный.   
— Кто о чем! Хотя ты права. Ладно, что это мы все о работе...   
...   
— Кстати, возвращаясь к прерванной теме. Никто не замечал, что Росси похож на сенбернара?   
— Нет, только не на него.   
— Почему нет?   
— В моем представлении сенбернар — это что-то типа Няни из «Питера Пена» или Бетховена из одноименного фильма. И где здесь Росси?   
— Ну, Росси — это спасатель Барри. Такой весь из себя пушистый и заботливый.   
— Куда это тебя понесло, Гарсиа? Нет, он скорее боксер, что-то более мелкое и более агрессивное. И отнюдь не пушистое. Умный и напористый.   
— Боксеры не агрессивны, во всяком случае, не так, как это кажется людям, ДжейДжей. По-своему, они весьма мирные и наивные собаки. А про Росси такого не скажешь. Мне лично он больше напоминает бульмастифа.   
— Чем?   
— Если я скажу внешне, тебе будет проще?   
— Ты лучше на пальцах покажи.   
— На пальцах такое не покажешь. Пошерсти интернет и поймешь, о чем я говорю. Кстати, оттуда ты узнаешь, что в Англии это единственная собака, с которой разрешено прийти в ресторан.   
— Вот теперь точно узнаю Росси.   
— Ладно, посмеялись и хватит.   
— А откуда ты столько знаешь про собак?   
— Это грустная и неоригинальная история: в детстве я очень хотела собаку, но со всеми этими переездами из-за маминой работы...   
— Действительно грустная и неоригинальная история. Зато ты теперь столько знаешь про собак, чтобы определить, что наша контора давно превратилась в псарню.   
— Ладно, домашняя кошечка, смейся, только в нашей псарне завтра ранний выгул, как я подозреваю, так что я ползу спать, чего и вам советую.   
...   
— Кстати, а кто у нас сама Прентис?   
— А она не собака, поверь мне, она волчица, прекрасная черная волчица... 


End file.
